Everything I Ask For
by SoWrongItsRight
Summary: -ON HOLD- Follows the highs and lows, the many fights, pranks, late nights spent doing homework, quidditch matches and the relationships that form between Alicia, Fred, George, Katie, Lee and Angelina through their 7 years at Hogwarts. AS/GW, AJ/FW, LJ/KB


**Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it :(**

**Basically just a new fan fic idea I've had in my head so I thought I would put it down. Pretty much just Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Katie (she comes in later) and the twins seven years at hogwarts + possibly what happens after. At the moment Im thinking Alicia and George as the central characters but who knows it might change as the story goes on.  
Hope you enjoy  
**

**This chapter...**

**Basically just an introduction to the characters.  
**

--

Alicia slowly began to open her eyes. The light from her open window flooding into them and she quickly closed them and rolled back over burrying her face into her pillow. She had been dreaming that she was flying over a field just low enough for her feet to skim the wild dasies growing, the cool breeze blowing through her hair.

"Come on Alicia dear time to get up" came a voice from the door.

"Just five more minutes mum" was her muffled reply.

She had been up late the night before packing and repacking her trunk, making sure she had not forgotten anything. She had recieved her letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only a few weeks ago and she had been excited ever since. Both Alicias parents had attended Hogwarts and Alicia could not wait to go. She had been raised around magic of course but she did not no much about it and was eager to learn although she had to addmit she was nervous about going though. She was not a really shy girl but she was worried that she would not make any friends at all.

"Leesh honey, come on up you get" another knock on her door.

Alicia slowly dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed, stopping to take a quick glance at her reflection. She was small for her age of eleven with an athletic body due to the many hours that Alicia and her father would spend playing Quidditch the wizard sport played on broomsticks. Her eyes were a bright blue and her blonde hair fell around her face. In her opinion she wasn't one of the most beautiful girls in the world but she was pretty.

After a quick breakfast and re-checking her school trunk to make sure nothing had been forgotten they arrived at Kings Cross station with twenty minutes to spare. Alcias father was pushing her troly towards the hidden barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Alicia you go through first and your father and I will follow. All you have to do is run straight at the barrier, remember don't stop and you will go straight through."

"What if I crash into it?"

"Trust me you won't" said Alicias mother giving her a reasuring smile.

Alicia was not convinced. How could she possibly not crash into the barrier it was solid brick wall, her mother must be crazy. Mustering all the courage she could she closed her eyes tightly and ran towards the barrier. After not being thrown backwards on impact she opend her eyes and gasped. There infront of her was a scarlet steam engine a sign over head reading Hogwarts express, the platform she was on was crowded with families seeing their children off.

"Well we better find you a carriage before they all fill up"

Alicia turned around to see her mother and father standing behind her and together they began to weave their way through the crowds trying to find and empty compartment. After finding one close to the end of the train and after safely storing her lugage away she turned to say goodbye to her parents, her mother already close to tears.

"Don't worry mum I'll be back for christmas" she said giving her mother a tight hug.

"Have fun and don't get into any trouble" her father said as she hugged him.

Alicia climbed back into her compartment just as the train began to move and gather speed. She leant out the window waving to her parents untill she could no longer see them. After taking a seat she pulled out the latest quidditch magazine and began to read. It had been almost an hour into the train ride when the compartment door slide open and a red haired boy stumbled in quickly closing it behind him and falling to the ground clearly out of breathe. He made no sign to acknowledge Alicia so she assumed that he musn't have spotted her sitting there. After a few minutes of watching the strange boy she decided she should speak up.

"Hi?"

The strange boy quickly opend his eyes and sat up from where he had been laying on the floor.

"Hey" he said still out of breathe "I hope I'm not intruding, I just needed a place to hide"

"Hide? Hide from what?" she asked.

The boy got up and moved to the chair opposite her and sat down.

"I threw a dungbomb into the prefects carriage, I had to get away before they caught me" he grinned.

Alicia giggled.

"I don't think I introduced myself" said the boy quickly standing up and taking a bow "I'm George. George Weasley"

"Alicia Spinnet" she giggled again as George kissed her hand.

"Well its lovely to meet you Alicia Spinnet, may I ask how long have you attended Hogwarts?"

"This is my first year"

"No way mine to" said George sitting down again. "Maybe we'll be in the same house"

"That would be nice. I don't know anyone here so It would be nice to have someone in the same house as me" she was liking this boy more and more. He was nice and funny not to mention good to look at.

There came a clattering noise from outside and the door slide open once more to show the arrival of a plump old with pushing a trolly.

"Would you like anything dears?" she asked indicating the piles of cakes and sweets.

"I'm alright" replied George.

Alicia was starving and bought a large amout of sweets. Which she then dumped on one of the spare seats.

"Help yourself" she said to George when she noticed him eyeing the chocolate frogs.

The two first years sat eating their way through the pile, chatting about Quidditch. Turns out George was just as obsessed about Quidditch as Alicia was and they were having a heated discussion about their favourite teams when the compartment door slide open for the third time. Standing in the doorway was another boy identical to George.

"Here you are" said the boy sliding the door closed "I've been looking for you everywhere I thought the prefects might have caught you" he sat down next to George finally noticing Alicia.

"Who's your friend?"

George turned to his brother "This is Alicia she's a first year to. Alicia this is my twin brother Fred"

Alicia smiled at Fred and he returned it with what would soon become known as the famous Weasley grin. After a few more hours of talking and eating it had grown dark outside and the train had began to slow down. Once it had come to a stop the students began to disembark. Alicia and the twins had no idea where they were ment to go but their questions where soon answered.

"Firs' years follow me"

"Whoa!" the twins said in unison.

Alicia turned around to see a man who was ten times the average height beconing them over. The first years would be crossing the lake something Alicia was not happy about. It wasn't that she had a fear of water, it was just so dark that you couldn't see what might be lurking beneathe waiting for someone to fall in. Thankfully they made it to shore unharmed, and when they were lead into the entrance hall they were met by a stern faced witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, who then led them into the Great Hall. Alicia felt every eye turn to face the group of scared first years as they made there way to the front of the room. Alicia took a glance up towards the ceiling and gasped. It looked just like the night sky outside, her eys were dragged away however when a voicespoke.

"All you must do is place the hat on your head and it will anounce where you shall be sorted"

Alicia looked down infront of her. There placed on an old stool was a frayed and patched looking hat.

"When I call your name steep forward Abbott Jason" called McGonagall.

A small boy with fair hair steped up to the chair and placed the hat on his head. Seconds later the hat had yelled the name Hufflepuff and just like that Jason Abbott had been sorted. More boys and girls were sorted untill Spinnet Alicia was called.

Alica took a seat and pulled the hat on, it fell down past her eyes and she all she could see was darkness.

"Hmm tricky..tricky" said a small voice in her ear "You have a very clever mind Ravenclaw would be good for you. However there is something else hmm..."

Finally after what seemed forever the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" loudly to the hall. Alica could not have been more pleased. Her mother had been in Gryffindor and Alicia had hoped to be placed there. She quickly hurried of to the table and sat opposite a very beautiful girl with dark skin and hair and a boy with dreadlocks who had both been sorted earlier.

"I'm Angelina" the girl said.

"Alicia" she said smiling.

"And I'm Lee" said the dreadlock boy grinning "And can I just say you look very pretty"

The girl called Angelina rolled her eyes.

"You said that to every girl when you sat down" she said.

"So I'm allowed to give compliments, your hairs lovely by the way"

Angelina just rolled her eyes again and turned back to Alicia and the two began to talk about their famillies. They were soon joined by Fred and George who had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Fred and George Weasley" they both announced before taking a seat next to Alicia.

"Lee Jordan"

"Angelina Johnson"

Fred turned to Angelina his mouth dropping open. He quickly realised this and closed it promptly.

"Miss Johnson can I just say how gorgeous you look"

Angelina shot him an evil look.

"I already tried that" said Lee. "It doesn't work, it's like compliments just bounce right off her"

**First chapter done. Anyway leave me some reviews. Let me know what you think. Annonymous reviews are welcomed :)**

Angelina doesn't take compliments well...hmm well I didn't plan to do that but I had a sudden last minute idea and you'll find out why she is like that in a later chapter.

Review!! for next chapter

:)  



End file.
